Son of the Void
by Halariel
Summary: The Void. It is ever growing, consuming and adapting. It's cruel and without any mercy. Those who came in contact with it are ultimately changed. A small boy without family and a little girl, who was ripped away from hers, meet in one of the most cruel places in existence. What will happen from there onwards though, remains to be seen... REWRITTEN AS "Into the Void"
1. Prologue

**Uhmm, hi! My name is Halariel and this is the very first story I've ever posted!**

 **Im relatively new to this whole writing FF-stuff so please be patient with me**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own League of Legends or Harry Potter, those belong to their respective owners. Im just toying with their characters and worlds xD**

 **Well I don't wanna keep you from reading any longer so, here we go with Son of the Void:**

 **Prologue**

The Void. No one truly knows what it is. Well, those few who even know of it's existence that is.

Some people say it is evil incarnate. In the opinion of others it is, like it's name suggests, truly nothing. And some others again insist that it is simply another world.

But they all aren't fully right. The Void is much, much more than that. Let me explain it with the metaphore of the wise men and the elephant:

One upon a time there was king. He had five advisors. Everyone of them was wise, intelligent and smart. But they also were all blind. One day the king heard of a mystical beast; the elephant. He wanted to know what it looks like, and thus he sent his advisors to find one. The advisors did so and, after a long and tiring journey, they arrived in the country of India. They were brought before the ruler of the country and asked their request. They were granted to see, or rather touch an elephant to don the information to their king. Each one of the advisors examined a different part of the animal.

One touched the legs, another the ears. Then one did the same with the elephant's trunk, another one sat on its back and the last one got to grip its tail.

They all were delighted and sped to their home in order to enlighten their king. But when they arrived in the royal palace and told the king what they had experienced, they argued about who of them was right. One claimed an elephant was a tall grey beast that resembles a pillar made of muscle. Another one denied that and said an elephant was like a pair of two big, leathery sails that can move at will. The one who got a grip on the trunk insisted that an elephant is a kind of snake that can utter loud, trumpet-like sounds. Another one said that an elephant was a vast mass of thick, leathery skin and muscle, easily capable of carrying a grown man, and the last one told the king that an elephant is just a tiny worm with some hair onits head.

But despite all the disputes and arguments the king just laughed. His advisors stopped and were confused at his amusement. They asked him what was wrong and he told them:

"I thank you, my wise advisors. Thanks to you I now know what an elephant looks like. It has legs that resemble pillars, big, sail like ears and a long nose that can produce the sound of a trumpet. An elephant is big in size with a vast, strong back and it poesses a small tail with some hair on its end."

The king, contrary to his advisors was wise. He didn't insist on one aspect, from the very beginning he saw a much bigger picture. And it all the same with the Void. You need to see it in a bigger picture. A much bigger picture.

But what _is_ this Void exactly?

The answer isn't quite simple. It is a lot of things, not just one of them. We don't know much about it, but we do know certainly that the Void is a place. The Void is a dark world, the space between the universes. It fills the great nothing between the dimensions and also holds them in line. It is like the thread that sewed the entire fabric of reality together.

But the Void is not just _one_ thing. It is a place, a whole world of it's own, alright, but this isn't everything about it. The Void is alive. It is a giant, living dimension of its own, constantly changing, adapting and evolving. It seeks to consume and assimilate everything that it can get a hold on. Despite what people may think the Void is not a passive spectator. It constantly searches to consume and get stronger. And this leaves lots of questions. Questions I am afraid we cannot answer.

Why does it try to consume everything?

We don't know.

How does it do that?

We're not sure.

Will it ever stop doing this?

We're not certain.

But what we do know for cetain is that everywhere where the Void or any of its inhabitants interacted with the other universes great things happened. Often brutal, mostly horrendous, rarely good. But they were always great, oh yes.

Also, despite what its name suggests, the Void is not a void place. It is alive in its very own sense. And like every living being it has children as well. They are twisted and wretched and by no means anywhere near normal but they are the offspring of the very Void itself. These creatures are called "Children of the Void" or mostly just "Voidlings" or "Voidspawns". They are huge in numbers, often huge in size and always, _always_ deadly. Their only purpose in the beginning was to adapt and consume and to spread the void everywhere they go. And they still do this until today, albeit much more inconspicous than in the beginning. It's the reason why so few people know about the Void: Either they don't witness its actions and stay ignorant of its existence (what you do not know you do not miss after all) or they are killed immediately by a Voidspawn upon discovering it.

In the Void there is only one principle: "Survival of the fittest". Only the strong and smart survive, while the weak and dumb ones are getting devoured and consumed by their kin. In the Void there is not place or time for love, pity or anything like this. Well in most cases. There is always the exception of the rule, right?

Anyways thats the normal way of life in the Void. You fight, you win, you evolve, you fight more, and so on until you either die or manage to sneak into one of the outer universes.

But there are also beings from the outer dimensoins who gazed into the Void, interacted with it, survived and ultimately changed. These beings are called Yoki. Vessels who can use the power the Void granted upon them for their own purposes. Everything can become a Yoki. A simple animal, a normal father of a normal family, plants, even little children. The void doesn't care. It only seeks its own gain and has its own twisted purposes that we normal humans can't even begin to understand.

One thing tough we do understand about the Void:

It never, ever does something without an ulterior motive.

Never.

 **PS: "Yoki" is japanese and means "vessel"**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own League of Legends or Harry Potter, those belong to their respective owners.**

 **Son of the Void**

 **Chapter one**

Life wasn't always easy for little Harry. No, scratch that. In fact it never was easy to begin with. He was born to loving parents who would do everything possible to keep him safe. He completed the first year of his life under the looming shadow of a war.

On one side were the Deatheaters, pureblood-supremachists and bigoted wizards who only cared for letting the wizarding blood remain "pure". They rallied under the banner of Lord Voldemort, a dark wizard who delved into the deepest pits of magic and came back alive, albeit he was chenged forever by it. He united lots of the most powerful and old houses of the british wizarding world and started a war. In the beginning he was ruthless, rational and straightforward; the perfect leader for the proud Lords of the old wizarding houses of Britain.

On the other side there was the Order of the Poenix, a vigilante group of wizards who desperately tried to save as many people as possible. Led by no one less than Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, one of the most powerful wizards alive, they fought off and stopped the Deatheaters wherever they could. They fought well, but not well enough. The corrupt government of the wizarding world wasn't helping either: whenever a Deatheater was caught and shipped to Azkaban, the magical prison of Britain, he alwas got out of it a few days later. It was crystal clear to everyone: the war against Voldemortwas lost. He slowly but surely won more ground and gained more and more supporters while the war commenced.

The normal wizrading folk cowered in fear and the order of the Poenix weren't able to hold on against Voldemort any longer when it happened. A prophecy was uttered about a child which could vanquish the Dark Lord once and for all. There were two possible candidates for this position: Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. One born July 30 1980 AD and the other one day later. Such these two childs were the most fit suitors of the role of the vanquisher of Lord Voldemort. Said Dark Lord didnt hesitate and, as soon as he found out about the prophecy and the secret location of the hiding place of the Potters and Longbottoms, he went to deal with them. He sent some of his most loyal Deatheaters after the Longbottoms and prepared for his soon to be downfall. (Not that he knew such things).

It was the October 31st 1981. All hallows eve. Halloween. He strode up to the door of the cottage and a smile full of malice appeared on his face. His eyes glowed inhumanly and he raised his bone white wand. Quietly the lock clicked and the door to the Potters' hiding place opened. He strode inside the house as if it was his own and an evil chuckle escaped his throat.

He heard someone inhaling sharply to his right and he gazed inside the brown eyes of one James Charlus Potter.

"Well, hello there." he said and James' eyes widened.

"Lily! It's Him!" he suddenly shouted "Take Harry and run!"

"You know its not very polite to ignore you betters." Voldemort chuckled. "But this was to be expected from a Gryffindor. Impolite, barsh, illmannered and-"

He didn't got any further because with a savage cry of rage James had leaped of his feet and sprung into his direction.

Voldemort just remained where he was when he saw James chrash into an invisible wall he created around himself mere moments before opening the Potter's door. He wouldn't let anyone touch him.

"-dumb as hell." he finshed his previous sentence. "typical Gryffindor. Avada Kedavra!"

He sneered and released a green beam of light at the lying man. It struck James directly in his back and he ceased to move forever.

"What a waste." Voldemort shook his head and turned on his heel in order to ascend the stairs which led into the 1st floor of the building. The floor that housed the nursery.

While he climbed the stairs he heard shouts full of frustration and fear. The dark Lord's smile grew even more upon hearing this sound. Suddenly a twisted thought manifested in his mind. He pointed his wand at his throat and reached the door to the nursery.

"It's alright Lily!" he said, but... his voice wasn't his own anymore. Instead it was the one that once belonged to James Potter.

"James?" Lily asked. "James what happened?"

"I, I don't know. Suddenly there was a loud crack and now my head spins around like crazy! I think I'm hurt!"

"Hurt? Oh god, don't do anything stupid James! I'll come right to... you..."

Lily's words died in her throat upon opening the door and seeing who stood before her.

"No! No, no, no!" she repeated frantically."No! JAMES! What did you do to him you monster?"

"I dind't do anything to him. Well, not so much that is." Voldemort replied, still with James' voice. He cleared his throat and cancelled the spell with this. "Let me assure you, that it wasn't that painful"

"No... Get away from me! What do you even want, Voldemort?"

"You know exactly what I want. Your child. Give him to me and I'll let you go. I give you my word."

"Your word isn't worth the dirt under my feet!" Lily spat full of hatred.

The Dark Lord sighed and drew his wand. "I really tried to reason with you, but it seems you choose to remain stubborn. Move to the side or I will kill you right here."

"No! Not Harry, please, not my Harry! Take anything you want, kill me instead but don't take him. Please!"

"Move aside woman!" Voldemort commanded "I do not have much patience, so. Move. Aside. NOW"

"No! Kill me insted! But please don't take my Harry!" Lily wailed desperately

Voldemort grinded his teeth. What a stubborn Female!

"Hmpf. So be it then. Do not say I didn't warn you. Avada Kedavra!"

And with this words he ended the Life of Lily Potter nee Evans.

"Mommy?" a voice suddenly asked.

Voldemort looked down into the crip and saw a tiny boy, not more that 3 years old standing pressed against the bars, looking at his mothers' body.

"Hh. So you are supposed to vanquish me? Sure you will. As if. Well better get over with-"

"Who are you?" the child interrupted him.

"-this... Huh? You ask me of all people who I am?"

"Yes" the boy answered " Are you Death?"

"What? Why do you think this?" Voldemort asked. _Why do you even bother to talk to this little dipshit? Kill it and get over with it! But on the other hand... this really is an intersting question. And this utter lack of fear really is remarkable._ The Dark Lord thought.

"You are black." the child, Harry stated. "And you made Mommy dead. So you are Death."

"Oh, no. I'm far worse than death!" Voldemort inheld deeply "For I am Lord Voldemort! Better remember this! Avada Kedavra!"

A third time this evening the fateful words were utterd and the green beam of light sped towards Harry, just to turn around and fly staight back at its caster!

In the meantime Lord Voldemort caught sight of the child's right arm and he discovered the dark purple veins pulsating under his skin. His eyes widened and a cried _No! How can he get in contact with THIS! I'm the only-_ shot sthrough his head , just before his world erupted in pure pain and mind tearing agony.

Young Harry in the meantime just gazed at his right arm, the purple veins retracting slowly and becoming invisible once more. "Thank you" he muttered before loosing consicousness.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own League of Legends or Harry Potter, those belong to their respective owners.**

 **Son of the Void**

 **Chapter 2**

Life isn't easy in Noxus. Especially in Noxus. And even more so in Noxus Prime, the capital of the noxian Empire. This was a lesson that every noxian had to learn very early in his or her life. Keris did learn this when he was five years old. He was an orphan. He grew up on the streets of Noxus Prime and had nothing and no one. Except for the dream of joining the Noxian army and to become a high military leader. Maybe a commander or even a general. Just like Darius. Yes, Darius and his brother Draven. They really did achieve something in their lives. They were wealthy, famous, had a high rank in the army anf they even were Champions of the League! How awesome is this? They both had nothing. They were orphans, just like him! But they never gave up. They fought tooth and nail to get where they stand nowadays. Nearly every orphan in the noxian empire dreamed of becoming famous like them or at least joining their battalions!

 _Well maybe I'll be able to become one of it's members_ Keris mused _But before that I have to become stronger! Strength is the only thing that counts here_ _after all._

"Alright you dirty maggots!" suddenly someone shouted. "There is someone who wanted to see you! I doubt you'll ever see someone of his rank again so I recommend you to be at you best behavior! Greet the embodiment of Might!"

All movement extinguished for a split second, before everyone in the big training area ran to its northern wall and formed a line.

 _Okay Keris, just behave how you learned it_ He thought _Arms behind your back, head held high, legs shoulder wide apart and gaze to the front. You can do this! Fuck why do I shudder everywhere? Okay take a deep breath and chill. You did nothing wrong. Just relax._ _Relax. Good._

"Are you kiddin' me? This line is even uglier than the fucking faces of your mothers! No wonder you little shits were orphaned!" the advisor spat.

No one said a word. The soldiers had long learned to just ignore the insults of their advisors. It's just their job after all.

"It is okay. No worries there corporal" the new arrival said.

All eyes went wide when they cought sight of the new arrival. He didn't bring any guards with him, and frankly, he didn't really need them anyways.

He was big. Not fat-big but more the muscled-big. A real juggernaut if you want. He was clad in an unadorned but nontheless very intimidating battle armor. A bloodred cape that was attached to his armor's shoulders flattered in the wind and in his right hand he held a giant noxian battle axe. He wore no helmet and his edgy, war-ridden face turned to look at the assembeld soldiers in the yard. He squinted his blue eyes and examined everyone of them.

"M-Master Darius, to what do I owe this visit?" the advisor asked and glanced nervously at the burly warrior. Darius towered over him at nearly two heads height, so he every right to be intimidated.

"I didn't come for you" Darius, the Hand of Noxus, the Embodyment of might, answered. He waved his axe over the assembeld line of soldiers. "I came for them."

Unbeknownst to them Keris and several other soldiers gulped upon hearing that.

Darius turned to the soldiers, leaned his axe on a near wall and clasped his hands behind his back.

"As you all know" he said with a steady voice "We currently are at war with Ionia. We already sent several battalions over there and we are steadily winning ground each new day. Though one of our biggest problems there is the wild magic. It is everywhere. In the plants, the rivers, even in the air. Lots of our soldiers who had a weak magic resistance already died just after arriving because of this. YOU-" he let his gaze wander over the small, 200 people strong, unit "-were placed in this unit because you have a high, or at least higher magic resistance than ot is normal. You aren't that likely to die over there and who knows, maybe you will gain even more strengh, wealth and glory while fighting in this magic infused land. You also were decided to be part of a special mission whose details I can't and won't disclose to you right now. We will embark our 'ferry' to Ionia at 11 tomorrow morning. We'll meet in front of Barack six! Make sure to be ready until then. If not..."

He didn't finish the threat and frankly, he also didn't need to do so.

Keris stared at the man with a mix of fear and awe. He had this kind of aura that instantly demands respect, whenever he is around. Just like Swain he spread an atmosphere of seriousness and maturity everywhere he went. Not that Keris had ever met the Noxian Grandgeneral personally, but he had heard lots of tales about him. Stories of a slain arm and revenge, of dark ravens, magical blades and demons.

"Did you get me?" Darius suddenly shouted and the entire corps responded with a perfectly synced "Sir, yes Sir!"

"Good. Now pack your things! You're dismissed"

With this the Hand of Noxus turned on his heel and walked away.

 **SotV**

Exited chatter filled the baracks this evening. The Hand of Noxus, Darius himself had stated that they were to go on a special mission to Ionia! Finally they all were going to have the chance to earn glory and wealth!

"I wonder what this special mission entails..." one of the soldiers, Haro thought aloud.

"Is this that important right now?" a petite blonde asked.

"Of course it's important!" Haro exclaimed "Jill, think about it! We're sent into an unknown country without any knowledge aso to what we have to do there!"

"Dude, chill your balls!" someone shouted from the other end of the room "Don't be such a girl and deal with it!"

"You have something against girls?" the woman, Jill, shouted back while unsheathing a dagger.

"Nah, I'm good. Go slice up your boyfriend if it bothers you, not me!"

"He's/She's not my boy/girlfriend!" Haro and Jill exclaimed at the same time.

The whole room exploded in laughter upon hearing that and Jill and Haro blushed to a deep shade of red.

After a while tough the laughter died down and everyone returned to their own buisness.

"But why are we of all people tasked with some kind of special mission? And why did Darius himself deliver this information upon us?" one soldier asked.

"That's acually a very good question. The first good idea you had this year." his neighbour stated.

"Hey! take that back!"

"Never!"

"Any ideas?" another slodier shouted.

Upon hearing this the wildest theories started to rise.

"Maybe they want us to find a spy or something like that..."

"Or they want to test some kind of new weapon and we're the ones who'll be allowed to wield it!"

"Dude, they'd rather test the weapon _on_ not _with_ us!"

"Maybe the black rose wants to recruit new members..."

"I bet it has something to do with Singed! This guy's batshit crazy!"

"What if we have to find and kill some kind of mystical beast?"

"Im pretty sure this beast would find and kill _us_ , not the other way around..."

They continued to discuss for several more minutes, until Keris stood up and bid his comrades a good night.

"Hey Keris, why are you already going to sleep? Aren't you like the one who is always awake, no matter what?" one of his comrades asked.

"Well, I gues I'm just tired. It was an exhausting day after all, right?"

"Yeah. Crazy and exhausting as hell. Good night!"

"Good night!" the other people in the barack exclaimed, but Keris was already inside the barack's bathroom, readying himself for the night. He looked at himself in the mirror and couldnt fathom, why he and his unit of all people would be visited by Darius.

 _Is there even anything remotely extraordinary about me?_ he thought.

Keris watched his reflexion in the big mirror that was attached to one of the walls. He was a fairly average noxian. He had flat, shoulder length black hair and hazelbrown eyes. He stood at a proud height of 1 meter 83 and had some decent muscle on him.

 _Heh, one of the perks of being a noxian soldier. You never have to woory 'bout your looks. Well 'till you get a mace smashed into your face that is._

His faithful weapon, a shuriman spear, leaned on the wall next to him and Keris couldn't help but wonder why he didn't choose something different.

 _A spear. Of all possible weapons I chose a frickin' spear. Father would turn around in his grave, if he knew what kind of soldier I had become. Well, if he had a grave to begin with._

With this cynical thoughts he exited the barack and headed to his field bed which was situated right outside of the building.

 _Thats another perk of being a noxian soldier; no one questions your possible quirks._ He thought.

He didn't know why but it always comforted him to be able to see the moon and the stars before falling asleep. His mother always told him tales of far away worlds and gods and godesses who lived on the sun and the moon. It was comforting to bask in these memories even though he knew, his family would never come back. Of course, there is the possibility of necromancy, but it's really hard to reanimate a pile of ash, right?

Those and other thoughts filled his mind, shortly before falling into a deep, dreamless slumber.

 **SotV**

The ship was huge. Bigger than any ship Keris had ever seen in his life. It had 3 masts, lots of sails and even more people running around on its deck.

"Where are their uniforms?" Haro asked and immediately a sailor bumped into him, probably on purpose.

"We're from Bilgewater, boy. We don't need your fancy unform things" he grumbled and pointed to the flag that was hissed on the biggest of the tree masts. "See? Pirates and uniforms, pff" he shook his head and went away to fetch some kind of crates which he carried onto the ship.

 _Bilgewater?_ Keris thought _Why the hell did we employ pirates from Bilgewater to bring us to Ionia? There definetely is something foul going on here._

"That was rude" Haro complained, but no one listened anymore, because Darius proceeded to enter the ship and the other noxians quickly follwed his example.

Once they were all on board the soldiers roamed around the deck, their eyes filed to the brim with curiosity and wonder. After all it wasn't every day that you would be able to take a ride on a real pirate ship from Bilgewater! Half an hour later the ship's captain, a brutish looking man with lots of scars on his arms and face, as well as a wooden leg, a wild red beard and a gold trimmed black tricorne on his head declared the ship ready for departure . Darius introduced him as Captain Malek and ordered the noxians to follow his every command as if they were Darius' own ones. After the Captain spoke some words to Darius, the noxian warrior nodded and the ship soon took off to Ionia.

 **SotV**

They already were several hours at sea and the night had already darkened the sky. The stars shone brightly upon the ship and tired to illuminate the calm, ink-black sea beneath the railing. Keris inhaled deeply and gazed up into the sky. He felt a strong sense of calm washing over his very soul and and a wistful smile spread over his face.

"I did it Mom. I'm finally on my way to Ionia. And I'll definetely try to visit all the places you told me about." He chuckled and stared into the dark floods beneath him. "I miss you, you know? I know you had to move on and all this stuff, but... I still miss you. You and Dad. Damn, I wonder what he'd say if he knew I became a pikeman. I'd really love to see that." He smiled and a lonely tear rolled down his cheek.

"Do you always talk to yoursel?" a female voice suddenly asked.

Keris turned around caught sight of an other person. He couldn't distinguish any details because the lantern which hung at the railing weren't currently lit.

"What the hell, who are you? What do you want? Answer me!" Keris demanded warily.

"You know it's really rude to demand someones name without uttering your own first." The woman told him.

Now _this_ took Keris by surprise.

"Oh. Uhh, right. So I'm Keris." He said.

"Why, nice to meet you Keris"

The woman took one of the many lanterns on the railing and and opened it. She snapped her fingers and suddenly a little spark erupted from her fingertips and lit the candle inside the lantern. Keris' eyes widened in wonder upon that sight.

"You're a mage?" he asked, all previous waryness forgotten.

"Yup! Awesome right?" The woman, or rather girl, for she couldn't be older than 17 years, replied cheerfully. Now, in the light of the candle, Keris could finally see some details of her. She had brown, shoulder length hair and eyes in the same colour. Her skin had a bronze complexion just like that of an inhabitant of the shuriman desert. She wore the typical shuriman desert garbs; thight pants, high, bright brown leather boots, a loose robe and long, red and baggy sleeves. She had some kind of ornament made of stone or metal in her hair which shined and blinked mysteriously in the flickering light of the lantern.

"You can bet it's awesome!" Keris exclaimed "Tell me, what kind of mage are you?"

"Well, I'm a stoneweaver!"

"A 'stoneweaver'? What's this?"

The girl chuckled upon that question.

"I hoped you'd ask this. Just look!"

She took the hem of her right sleeve and plucked a part of it off. She showed her palm to Keris who saw that it was just a regular stone.

"Now look closely." The girl whispered.

She concentrated, moved her uncoccupied hand and suddenly the stone began to twitch, turn around and shift its form. It grew rounder and thin, spun around and chnged its form more and more, until it resembled a tiny bird. Complete with wings and all. And then, without any warning, the bird spread and rapidly flipped its wings and began to hover over the girls palm.

Keris was utterly speechless. He always was completely infatuated with any kind of magic, even though he was completely unable to use it on his own.

He spared a look at the girl and noticed the concentrated frown that had sprouted on her face; her eyebrows were furrowed and she had pressed her lips tightly shut. She looked rather cute, with this expression, Keris thought, and, unbeknownst to him, a light blush sneaked itself on his face.

After a while she snatsched the bird from the air, transformed it back into the stone it once was and attached it to her sleeve.

"So? What do you think?" she asked

"What I think? What do I think? Sorry, but I can't think anymore because that was totaly mind blowing! This is so awesome! So how does it work? Do you change the stone's form? Or do you break it apart and set it back together? Oh my god, this is so cool!" Keris unleashed question upon question on the girl who was totaly taken by suprise by this reaction.

"Uh, wow. That are a lot of questions..." She laughed nervously.

Keris cleared his throat and extended his hand. "By the way, I never got to know your name. I'm Keris" he said.

"Oh." the girl exclaimed and grasped his hand. "I'm Taliyah. Nice to meet you, Keris"

"Likewise, Taliyah. What a nice name" Keris mused. "You know what, Taliyah?"

"Uhm, what do I know?" she asked.

A smile stole itself on Keris' face.

"I think, this might be the beginning of a wonderful friendship"


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own League of Legends or Harry Potter, those belong to their respective owners.

 **Son of the Void**

 **Chapter 3**

 _It was dark. So dark. He was surrounded by nothing but blackness. There was no sound. It was warm. He seemed to float in some kind of...liquid. He opened his mouth and dozens of different flavours spread over his tongue. They tasted...good. 'Like home', he thought. 'But why?'_

 _He wondered where he was._

 _"Is this just another dream"? he asked. His voice was bubbly and incomprehensible like he tried to speak under water._

 _But no, this was no dream. It felt so real. Like he already knew this place. Despite everything he felt a kind of safety and belonging that he only had experienced once before: With his parents. He tried to remember them. His mother. Long, red hair and green eyes, a kind smile upon her lips. Yes this was she. What was her name? Lissy? Milly? No something different. Lily, yeah that was it! And his father, brown eyes and unruly, black hair, just like his own. But what was his name? Something with a "J", that he was sure of. But he couldn't recall any more information and it terriefied him. Normally his memory was perfect! Why didn't it work now? And he felt something that he never felt before. It was fear. Never before had he ever experienced the feeling of fear. Not when he was alone, not when his uncle bellowed at him with no apparent reason, not when the spiders in his so-called "room" crawled over his skin. Yes, not even when the black man came and tried to kill him! So, understandably he was utterly confused and terrified as he felt this, until this very moment, to him unkown emotion._

 _ **Come Home, My Child** , a voice suddenly whispered in his head. It was different than everything he had ever heard before. It was powerful, intoxicating, twisted in its very own sense and completely not human._

 _ **You Are Destined For Greatness** , it whispered._

 _ **You Know How To Do It. One Day. One Day You Will Come To Me And I Shall Guide You.** **I Will Keep Waiting For You...** **Haaaaarryyyyyy...** , and with this cryptic words the voice disappeared as suddenly as it came._

 _'What was this?' he thought. 'How did it know my name? I wonder if-'_

CRACK!

 _A loud cracking and tearing sound interrupted his train of thought. A shrill, unearthly scream ecoed through the quietness of his current location and suddenly light cut through the surrounding darkness. Some kind of wall shattered right in front of him and he tumbled out of some kind of... thing. He fell face first into the ground and tried to regain his senses. He sat up, opened his eyes and... froze on the spot._

 _He sat under some kind of tree. But, it was no tree. It was something different. Its bark seemed fleshy and it moved like it was breathing. Lots and lots of long, thin spikes protuded from its trunk and several, egg-like sructures hung from its branches like leaves. But what intoxicated him the most was the sky. He couldn't help but stare at it with nothing but awe and wonder._

 _It was purple. Black lightning sparked over the sky and seemed to suck all light in to them. He saw planets and foreign galaxies in the orbit. Strange beasts flew over the sky and uttered shrill, unearthly screams. The floor underneath him rumbled and he fell to the floor. Everything began to spin and he began to see strange images in his mind._

 _He saw a giant golden disc emerging from underneath a vast desert. Undead wraiths rose from their graves and rallied in front of a man clad in a giant spiked armor. A beam of light desintegrated everything in its path. He saw armies marching and watched entire cities burning. Three redskinned cratures stood in front of some kind of abandoned temple. One carried a bow, one a sword and one a scythe. He watched how someone who was clad in a silver, alien like armour and armed with some kind of energyblade relentlessly attacked a floating man in desert garb and with glowing white eyes. A man climbed a giant mountain and saw a wonderful, golden city on top of it. A giagantic, blue dragon created an entire sun on its palm and threw it onto a planet, obliberating it in a matter of seconds. He saw darkness and light fighting their everlasting war._

 _He heard voices and spoken words;_

 _"Your emperor has returned!"_

 _"Targon"_

 _"We shall see"_

 _"For the Shadow Isles"_

 _"GROOVE!"_

 _"We have to serve the live"_

 _"The black rose shall bloom once more"_

 _"MALZAHAAAAR!"_

 _"Welcome to the league of Draven!"_

 _"Harry!"_

 _"I shall be free!"_

 _"For Ionia"_

 _"I love you"_

 _And many,many more._

 _And, he saw a face._ _The face of a girl._

 _She had_ _long, straight black hair that framed her face and deep, wonderful purple eyes. A smirk was present on her face and he smiled fondly, even though he didn't know her. He also noticed the marks on her face. She had six of them. Two on her forehead and two on each cheek. They resembled dark violet scars and he was convinced, he'd never before seen something that was more entrancing than this peculiar face. He was convinced he knew her, or better, that he should know her, even though he didn't. She opened her mouth and again he heard this stange voice speaking to him._

 ** _You Want To Know Her Right? I Can Show You Where To Find Her..._**

 _"What? Who are you? What are you?" he shook his head rapidly "Get out of my head!"_

 _The voice chuckled_

 ** _Oh, You Know, Fairly Well What Kind Of Creature I Am. Or Do You? Didn't Jun'Sar Tell You What He Was?_**

 _"N-No way" he said" There are more of you guys?"_

 ** _Hahahahahaha!!! Sure There Are! Don't Worry Though, You'll Meet More Of Us Soon Enough!_**

 _Darkness began to surround him again but the creepy, inhuman voice chose to speak one last time._

 ** _No Matter What You Think, We'll Meet Again Sometime In The Future. Just Wait... Eheheheheeeeeee..._**

 _Soon the last patch of the beautiful girl's face darkened and disappeared and he commenced to float in darkness again until-_

Freak!" a shrill voice shouted, followed by a slap on his cheek "How dare you fall asleep while not having finished your chores? Go, Vernon will be here in half an hour and dinner doesn't cook itself!"

"Yes aunt Petunia" Freak answered "I'm on my way"

'Freak' or what his real name was, Harry, got up from his previous spot on the floor and went to the kitchen to make dinner for his so-called family. He wans't able to consider them even something remotely resembling a family though. They never showed him even a single ounce of love in his entire life. They did everything they could to make him feel worthless. He always got beaten, shouted at, insulted or punished for almost everything he did. He had to do all the chores around the house to his best ability, regardless if he was tired, cold or sick. Once he even got beaten by his aunt because he 'weeded her garden so perfectly that it was not normal anymore'. Oh yes, normality. How he hated this one particular word. The Dursleys were so normal that it was alomst sickening.

While he was lost in this kind of thoughts he passed by the dark, dusty and spider infested cupboard under the stairs, which had served as his "room" for the last nine years and entered the kitchen.

While he was busy with cooking the ten-year old boy's thoughts couldn't help but recall the strange dream he had this night. That voice, it gave him the chills. It was just so utterly inhuman and powerful. He knew for certain that he was even less than a bug for this entity, easily smashed without even a single thought. He recalled everything it had said, and what intrigued him the most was that there were other beings like the one residing in his arm. Absent minded he gazed at his right biceps and slowly purple veins started to show themselves under his skin. They pulsated slowly and filled him with a peculiar feeling of safety and power. He still could remember the day when it all started. The day, when he found Jun'Sar. When he found his destiny.

 _Harry was just a mere toddler, no more than 13 months old, when he was playing in the garden of his parent's house. Lily, his mother, had gone inside in order to fetch something she had forgotten. What it was, Harry didn't know and quite frankly, he also didn't care. Currently his full focus laid on the tiny thing before him. It looked like a dark purple and black larvae. Two pincers served as its mouth and ten, thin and tiny legs protuded from its belly. It was small, no more than 4 centimeters in length. It shuddered wildly and let its pincers snap loudly every few seconds. Little Harry crawled closer, not knowing that the being felt threatend,_ _and extended his hand to touch it._ _Instantly it snapped at his hand, drawing blood instantly. Harry cried out in pain and tried to pluck the ting off of his hand, but to no avail. It bit once again on his hand, crawled up to his biceps and made a deep gash into Harrys tender skin. It squeezed itself into Harrys flesh, all the while Harry wailed loudly in pain. But then, suddenly, something happened. His magic deep inside him flared and, in attempt to save its host, tried to fight the strange being. The outcome though was unlike anything expectable. Instead of killing or consuming the opponent the two fighting parties_ merged _. They became one in soul, body and mind. But also Harry's magic changed. While the thing's and Harry's minds became one his magic adapted as well. It became stronger and more powerful, but also more agressive, rash amd harder to use._

 _In the next weeks Harry himself changed as well. He grew way more fast than possible for any child, magical or not. His eyesight improved rapidly, rendering glasses or any devices like this useless for him. When he began to speak he did it completely comprehensible and without amy mistakes. He also was able to remember things much better than before this event and his intelligence got a significantly increase as well._

 _He learned from the thing's memorys that its name was Jun'Sar and that it came from another dimension, called the Void. It told him the principles and rules of this dimension as well as its dangers._

Shortly after he finished cooking he placed the food on the large table in the dining room, snatched himself some food and went into the far back of the dining room.

 **SotV**

Half an hour later the front door clicked and thus indicated Vernon Dursley's arrival in 4 Privet Drive, Surrey.

"I'm home" the walrus-like man growled and Harry was instantly ablento tell that he was in a foul mood.

While the Dursley's, or to be more precise Vernon and his son Dudley, were eating (Petunia was on some kind of diet again, apparently), Vernon raged about his boss.

"...and then he just chose Miller over me! Can you believe that, Pet?" he asked his wife "I have worked over ten years in this company and them this young fool gets this position? Just because we need 'junger blood'? Can you believe this?"

Vernon downed his glass of wine, already the fourth this evening, and continued witvout waitig for an answer from Petunias side of the conversation.

"I just can't believe it. How?" He suddenly cried and slammed his fist on the table. He downed another cup of wine and glared at Harry who had been standing near the wall for the last hour.

"I bet it's his fault", Vernon grumbled " His freakishness already makes the people detest me!"

"Darling, this is ridiculus, amd you know it-" Petunia answered, but Vernon interrupted her, while ignoring his wife completely.

"It's all your fault", he bellowed and stood up. The chair behind him fell clattering to the floor and Vernon made his way towards Harry. He grabbed him by the hem of his oversized shirt and smashed him into the dining room's wall.

"It's all your fault! But don't worry, I know how to make you pay for this", he hissed and drew back a meaty fist, just to smash it into Harry's face shortly after.

The young boy cried out and a blinding pain shot through his face.

"I'll make sure to drive your freakishness out of you, you useless freak! Just like you drunkard-father and your bitch of a mother!" He shouted while punching his nephew relentlessly.

After this Harry only knew pain while Vernon continued to hit him like a madman.

At some point Harry was pretty sure to hear something in his arms and ribs crunch, but he just continued to scream in agony. After a while Vernon finally had enough and roughly threw him into his cupboard.

 _I can't do this anymore_ , Harry thought while lying crying in his cuboard. _Why can't I just get away from here?_ _Why can't I explore other places? Just like in my dream?_ _Please, God, or Buddah, or whatever entity listens out there, please take me sowhere far, far away! Please!_

Unknown to him these thoughts would be going to irrevocably change little-Harry's life forever. For the good or the bad however remains to be seen.

Suddenly Harry felt something stirring in his right arm. He turned to look at it and saw how the violet veins spread over the entire right side of his body. Additionally all the wounds he just recieved earlier from Vernon faded into nothingness. In something akin to morbid fascination he watched, as several deep purple spikes emerged from his right arm's skin and began to pulsate rapidly. His right hand's skin hardened, and turned to a brownish-violet in colour, while his right hand's fingertips grew longer and sharper.

His right cheek tickled for a short moment and a sudden pain spread from the peculiar lightningbolt-scar on his forehead, over his right eye down to his cheek and from one moment to the other he could see in the darkness of his room perfectly.

 _What the-_ He thought as, without any warning whatsoever, a tugging feeling spread from his back over his complete body, until he felt no more.

If anybody had been present to witness this scenario, they could have even seen how some kind of portal opened behind Harry on the floor, just before he collapsed backwards right into it. Mere seconds after he disappeared in the depths of wherever this portal led, it closed again, leaving no trace of itself or it's unaware user to the world.

 **So that's the 3rd chapter of SofV.**

 **Sorry for the delay, I was kinda... busy the last days**

 **Also @guest:**

 **Harry knows there is something inside of him. He also knows rudimentairy what the Void is (kinda like in the prologue). As for his future... We will see what will happen. Also if you can guess Harry's future pairing, you'll get an imaginary cookie from me ;)**

 **Anyways please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own League of Legends or Harry Potter, those belong to their respective owners.

 **Son of the Void**

 **Chapter4**

Harry was falling. The wind roared in his ears, tore at his clothes and cut in his face. He opened his eyes and saw nothing but a sickly looking shade of purple. It drew tears in his eyes and vomit into his mouth. The whole world around him spun as he plummented down to the earth of wherever he was. Hie eyes widened as he saw the hard, rocky ground coming rapidly closer. How it would be like to die shattered among the rocks? He guessed, ho hoped it would be fast and painless. He continued to stare defiantly at the rocks below him. They seemed ... mocking?

Harry snorted "As if I'm going to die among some stupid rocks!" He opened his eyes wide, determined to not close them at his imminent demise and a shout of defiant rage was released from his mouth. He continued to roar. Even as a sharp, blinding pain erupted from his back he continued to shout out all of his defiance. That was, until he realised that the black, sharp rocks below him weren't coming closer anymore. He also noted that the cold, sharp wind, and with it, all its uncomfortable sensations were gone as well.

"Am I ... flying?"

Well, apparently, he was. He was floating about 20 meters above the ground.

"How is this possible?" he shook his head. "I'm flying? I'm fucking flying? How?"

Just then he noticed the peculiar buzzing sound that filled his ears. He turned his head in order to see what was creating this strange sensation. If he would be in a comic his jaw would probably have dangled around his knees in shock.

On his back were several large, nearly translucent and currently loudly buzzing dragonfly-like wings. He shook his head several times. Wings! Real, actually working wings!

"But how?", he wondered" They wern't there before..."

A thought echoed through his mind. A thought that was definetely NOT his own.

Magic, it said.

"Aha, magic. Sure, why not?" Harry's eyebrow began to twitch. "I mean why not? I'm just using magic to fly a bit in..." he stopped at this thought and held his head. He looked around and ... nearly fainted upon the sight;

He floated above an area consisting only of jagged, sharp pitch black rocks. His gaze wandered to the horizon and fell upon a purple sky. It wavered like fog above and around him and obsucred moving... things... that were out of his sight. Occasionally some black lightning sparked above it, strangely reversing all colours around him in their opposites for a moment.

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I RIGHT NOW?!?"

 **SotV**

The morning sun never ceased to amaze Taliyah. No matter where or how many times she stared into the glowing lights of dawn, intent on seeing the sun fighting back the dark of night in an infatuating lightshow of orange, red and yellow, she never was satisfied. Every morning she would gaze into the light, and every time it would fill her with joy, happiness and hope. But it never was enough, for the sun always reminded her of her home. No matter how long often she would stare into it, she always was reminded of the vast, nearly endless desert of Shurima.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She let her thoughts run wild and tried to forget about all her problems, her suffering and longuing for a moment.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

A voice cut trough her thoughts, startling her and bringing her thoughts to an aprupt halt.

"Keris?", Taliyah asked "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to, I dunno, work or train or stuff like that?"

The dark haired Noxian smiled and leaned himself on the ships reign.

"I should, propably. But you know, the morning sun is somehow much, much more appealing than training." He turned his head and looked at her. "I wonder why..."

"My my, aren't you a charming one" Taliyah chuckled. "But seriously, you'll get in trouble one the others find out what you're doing here"

"Well, that wont be a problem" Keris answered

Taliyah raised an eyebrow inquisitevely.

"For I am even _supposed_ to be here"

"Aha. And might you, oh great warrior, be able to enlighten me for why you're supposed to be here?"

"Sure. I was sent to bring you to the bridge. We will arrive shortly in Ionia and the captain wants to make sure that everyone is on board and ready to embark in no time"

"Already? I thought we'd need at least 7 more days?"

"Huh, I think it may have something to do with some kind of new machine or stuff like that. I heard certain rumors that this maniac from Zhaun, Singed, already created some new weapons for us. But, well, these only are rumors, nothing accurate"

"But still... this is unnerving. How could we possibly be that fast?" Taliyah frowned. "Could it be some kind of magic?"

Keris scratched his chin. "Maybe, but also maybe not. We're just normal soldiers, no highranking officers. I'm not sure if we'll ever know"

"Hmm. I have a really bad feeling when thinking about this. Anyways let's go!" Taliyah grabbed Keris' arm and started to drag him away. "Let's find this officers of yours!"

Keris blushed when he felt certain ... assets ... perssing against his arm.

"S-sure!" he stammered "Let's go find them"

While he was dragged around by the shuriman tribesgirl he couldn't help but think of how close their friendship already had become. From this first night onward they met every evening to talk, eat, or simply gaze at the stars. They got to know each other rather well over the last 4 weeks, nearly as well as Keris and his fellow comrades.

'She's the closest girl-friend I have...' he suddenly realised

'Heh, girl-friend and girlfriend. They are so similar and jet so different. But Taliyah as my girlfriend? Hm, why not...'

This and many similar thoughts continued to swirl around in Keris' head as they alread had for quite some time.

 **SotV**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

There was nearly no Wizard, Mage, Magus or any other kind of Magic-wielding people who hadn't at least heard of this man. Even most of the supernatural beings, like Veela, Youkai and even Merpeople knew who this man is. Albus Dumbledore was one of the most famous and powerful wizards of his time. He often was said to be the second coming of Merlin, while once there were even speculations that he wasn't even human. And they had every right to be scared and awed of his power.

He defeated the dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald during world war 2, effectively ending the first wizarding war. He was headmaster of Hogwarts, one of the most prestigous magic-schools in the world, on par with Mahoukotoro in Japan, Roarhaven-Academy in Ireland or Beauxbatons and Durmstrang in France and Bulgaria respectively. He also was the only one, who was able to hold himself against Lord Voldemort during the second wizarding war. If it wasn't for him, wizarding Britain would've fallen to Lord Voldemort during mere 2 months approximately.

But right now, Albus sat in his office at Hogwarts and pondered over a particular problem that just didn't make any sense at all to him:

The disappearance of one Harry James Potter.

He clearly remembered that fateful day two and a half weeks ago:

One of the many, many trinkets in his office suddenly let out a high pitched, agonizing scream (yes a _scream_ , not unlike a human) and warped into... something...

Several tentacles sprouted from its surface and two growling, shraptoothed mouths snapped at anything within reach.

Albus immediately informed his deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, of the incident and the two magic-users instantly apparated to privet drive.

What they found there was by no means pretty. Hidden from mortal eyes, concealed by a thick layer of magic lay privet drive number 4. Or more, that what remained of it. For nearly everything of the house was completely gone. As well as big parts of the garden and the surrounding street. The first thing that Albus thought was that the whole scenery looked like someone had spwaned one of this, how did the muggles call them, black holes? Yes, black holes. To him it looked like randomly a black hole opened up in the house and sucked everything in vicinity into its neverending depths. But Albus knew exactly what truly went wrong there: Someone experimented with Dimensional Magic. Apparently someone opened a portal somewhere and couldn't control its power. So it sucked everything it could into its reach.

They searched the whole day and night for young Harry or his family, but nothing was found. A quick glimpse into the magical energies around the house confirmed Albus' dreads: Harry opened some kind of portal, fell unconsicous and through the portal and in the process sucked the Dursleys and lots of furniture and other stuff into said portal.

And now, now Albus sat at his desk and stared at a paper on it. Within its contents it said that Harry was hidden safely from any Deatheaters and was trained for his great comeback into the wizarding world several years in the future. Everything was perfectly planned through. He just needed to sign it.

But still, a strange feeling snaked itself into his stomach. A mixture of dread, anticipation and forebrooding.

 _This might be one of the biggest mistakes of my life_ the wizened wizard thought. _Nontheless, the least I can do for Lily and James now is to make sure that their son is safe. I have to do it for them. Not just for the wizarding world._

Dumbledore took his quill and signed the paper. He folded it, put the official wax seal of Hogwarts on it and sent it per owl to the british ministry of magic.

 _And off you go_ he thought. _I really hope well find you soon Harry. We need you. We need your power. We need your sacrifice. It's for the greater good. It's okay. It's for the greater good._

 **Hi folks! So, I updated! What a suprise! I'm sorry but right now I really have lots of stress in school and I have to learn so much and it's just...urgh! So I will tell you in advance that for the forseeable future my updates will have no real order and will be very sporadic. But, anyways, here's the new chapter! This actually was kinda hard to write.**

 **Also, yes, the Pairing will be Harry/Kai'Sa! I just have to figure out how to add her in the story description...But thats something for another time!**

 **So, please read and rewiew and till next time!**

 **Cya :)!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Heeeey, friends! I'm back! (was about time). Sorry 'bout that :/  
**

 **Hello to everyone new and thank you for favouriting and/or following Son of the Void!**

 **Thanks to NHarem Foreva and plums for his/her tipps! They really helped a lot, so thank you guys!**

 **I chose to focus more on Harry, and later also Kai'Sa, and their adventures, growth, relationship and in general their time in the void.**

 **Also for those who wonder:**

 **My take on the void is this:**

 **The Void is a giant, semi consicoius Universe of its own. The rules of reality, physics and all this stuff do not exist there. Or better, they don't work all the time. The caves in which we see Kai'Sa in the ciomics are just a tiny _, tiny, tiiiiiiny_ part of the Void. So yeah, don't be confused by this, please. I'm currently also drawing an example of my interpretation of the Void for those who are interested.**

 **This is also my longest chapter till now, I think.**

 **Also, Kudos for those who can guess Harrys (Main-)power by the end of this chapter. ;)**

 **So now, on with the story!**

 **PS: Read and Review! :P**

 **SotV**

Harry didn't know how long he already was in this place. This new world. The Void. It felt strange to say that he admitted. Strange, but not unpleasant.

At least he wasn't at Privet Drive anymore. Not that it bothered him in the slightest. No, it was the opposite.

He was happy to not be there anymore. It felt good to be here. It felt right. A wonderful feeling spread inside of him and he couldn't help but to let a purr of satifaction escape his throat.

But where exactly was he? He knew this place. It's called The Void. It is cruel, dangerous and evil. And still it felt good to be here.

He took a deep breath. The air smelled like dirt and rocks just after a heavy rain. It smelled pleasing. Intoxicating. Safe. It smelled like home. Like he was, after a long, hard and unpleasant journey, finally at home again.

But there was also something different in the air. Something that Harry just couldn't place. He breathed again. And again. And again. With each breath a different smell enterd his nose. He smelled the warm, suffocating air of the summer. He was reminded of Privet Drive and how he had to weed the gardens under the hot, merciless gaze of the sun, as well as the glare of his aunt.

A look of discomfort spread on Harrys face as he thought of the Dursleys.

"I'm not with them anymore", he told himself "And I will definetely never be again! I am free!"

He paused. A thought not his own swirled through his mind and finally he could place what it was that he had smelled, as well as felt, the whole time;

It was _freedom_. Pure, unadultered, freedom.

"I am free", Harry whispered. "I am really free! Free of the Dursleys, free of my work, free of following orders! I am my own master! I am free. I am _free_! I am free!"

Like a mantra he repeated this words over and over again so that he won't ever forget them.

Again he took a deep breath.

And again there was this smell that Harry just couldn't place. He sniffed once more and now he had the smell and taste of meat in his mouth. His stomach rumbled loudly.

"I need food", Harry realised. "I need food. And a shelter!"

This was the price of his new freedom. A life of uncertainities, and struggle. He had to make his own decisions without anyone's help. But he was okay with that. In Harrys opinion everything was better than to go back to the Dursleys.

 ** _AWWWOOOOOOLULULULUUUUUU_**

A strange, otherworldly howl tore through the air and Harry froze.

'I need a weapon', he thought frantically 'I need something to defend myself!'

The howling got louder and more and more clear.

 _Run!_

Again the thought was none of his own ones. But Harry ignored this and did exactly what the voice suggested: He ran like he never had before in his entire life.

He scrambled about rocks and jumped over the trunks of dead trees, trampled over the bones of long dead animals and surrounded hill after hill.

Unfortunately the growling thing in the distance wasn't that distant anymore.

 ** _Whoosh!_**

A shadow jumped over him and Harry skitted to a halt and froze in fear.

'A wolf?', was the first thing he thought, as he looked at the animal.

But it was clear that it wasn't one. It was rather small, just half a meter at maximum. Its fur was of a sickly shade of brownish-violett and looked more like a carapace. Several spikes protuded from its shoulders, legs and spine. The skin around its head looked like it was molten; several parts of the skull and the muscles underneath it were visible. Six yellow eyes gazed at Harry and scanned their surroundings.

The thing growled and dozens of sharp, jagged teeth became visible. Saliva dribbled from its maw and a terrible stench of decay wavered through the air.

Harry gagged and missed how the thing's legs tensed.

It pounced and Harry jumped quick witted out of its way. But he wasn't fast enough.

The monster's claws still reached him and tore through his shoulder like a hot knife through butter.

Harry screamed in pain and fell on his bum. The monster turned around readied itself for its next jump. Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to dodge this one as well. He closed his eyes and in terror and defeat and knew no more...

 **SofV**

 _Joy._

 _Freedom._

 _Confusion._

 _Hunger._

 _Pain, Fear, Pain. Rage._

 _RAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

 _Hunger._

 _Joy. Satifaction._

 _Fatigue._

 _Fatigue._

 _Fa...fatigue..._

 **SotV**

Something warm dribbled down Harrys chin. A pleasing taste filled his mouth and something soft rested between his teeth. Harry bit down. The taste intensified. He chewed more and more, until he swallowed. A pleased burp left his mouth.

He opened his eyes and realised that he laid on his back and stared up in this otherworldly sky. He groaned and sat up as his back still hurt by lying on the hard rocks for too long.

A strange taste filled his mouth. Strange but not unpleasant. "Why do I have this taste in my mouth?" he asked himself. "I didn't eat anything, did I?"

Harry looked around and froze. Just next to him lay the, now dead, thing that had tried to kill him some moments prior.

But now, now it was just a carcass. Huge chunks of its flesh and some organs were missing. Crudely ripped apart and just whisked away. Some of its eyes as well as both of its hind-legs just weren't there anymore. Even some of its teeth and claws were missing.

Slowly, very slowly Harry brought his hand to his mouth. No doubt. There was blood on it. And it was not his own.

"Did I..." he asked himself "Did I really... eat this thing? Oh my god!"

He wanted to puke. The feeling, the knowledge that he ate this thing was **_nauseating_**.

He tried to gag, to throw up, but it didn't happen! It was surreal. One part of him wanted to puke out every part of this vile, foul things flesh, while the other one just accepted it. No. It seemed to _enjoy_ it.

 _It was necessary_ , it seemed to say.

 _Thats sick_ , Harry thought.

He was not able to accept this just yet. How could he? A strange voice inside of his head tells him its okay, so he listens to it? No! Of course not! He was no fool. But this voice was a problem he would deal with at a later time.

But still, he was not able to throw up. No matter what he did, the flesh he just ate continued to stay in his system. He was thinking feverishly what to do when suddenly a hot, searing pain tore through his mind. His vision darkened and _knowledge_ began to flow into his mind. But it wasn't just any knowledge. It was of a biological origin;

He suddenly knew how muscles worked. From one moment to the other he knew of what they were made of. The exact order of the cells, which type of cell belonged where, how it worked and, most importantly, how to create them. And he didn't just learn things about muscles. It was the same with _fingers_. Harry knew in which way normal, human fingers differed to that of a wolfs or hounds claws. He knew everything about their function, their use, their advantages as well as their disadvantages. And he noticed, that he now knew what was wrong with his eyes. Yes, he didn't have to wear glasses, but he never would have thought that there'd be something wrong with his eyes.

Well, apperently, it was. He was a bit short-sighted and his vision in the night wasn't perfect as well.

All this happened during a fraction of a second, at whose end Harry found himself kneeling on the ground, while holding his head in his hands.

He froze when something warm touched his fingers. He ripped them away from his head and brought them in front of his face. His eyes widened and he mouthed a silent _what?_. Suprise was etched all over his face, and this wasn't really suprising, considering his fingers weren't fingers anymore. They were claws. Sharp, brownish-violet, about 2 centimeter long and slightly inwards curved claws. Harry couldn't help but gape at his, now not so fingery, fingers.

 _What the hell did just happen?_ , he thought. He had absolutely no clue. This was impossible! Fingers don't just turn into claws! That's not natural. He gazed into the purple sky above him. On the other hand, this whole place wasn't natural!

But seriously, how the hell did that just happen?

The strange being, for it wasn't really a voice, send again a thought through his mind.

 _Magic_ , it whispered.

Harry felt really inclined to believe that. But on the other hand, could he really trust this ... thing inside of him?

 _ **SKEEEEEEEEEEEEEERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

Again a frightening sound tore through the air, and the flapping of big wings reached his ears. He hazed up in the air and he spotted a tiny dark spot just over the horizon. Harry squinted his eyes. It grew bigger with each passing second. It was coming near him and it was definetely not slow!

 _I need a shelter_ , Harry realised. _Or at least something to hide._

Frantically he looked around him and spotted a round hole, hidden by some rocks. He wasted no time and climbed into it, just as a giant shadow drowned the area outside in darkness and the flapping of the wings stopped. Harry cowered in the darkness of the tiny hole and listened attentively for every sound.

Gravel was crunching, so the beast was obviously walking on the ground.

Sniffing. _It smells something_ , Harry realised. More sniffing. _Does it smell ... me? Oh god, please no.  
_

The monster rattlingly breathed in and out.

A low, rumbling growl escaped its throat.

 _I wonder what it does look like_ , Harry thought. _No stupid idea! Stupid, stupid, stupid Harry!_ , He cided himself.

His curiosity ringed with his survival instinct, and a after a long, strenous battle, his curiosity triumphed.

I mean, one teeny tiny lok, what could possibly happen? Apparently a whole lot of things.

Careful, very, _very_ careful, Harry risked a view over the edge of the hole. And, wow, what a sight this thing was!

The beast had lots of similaritys with a dragon; a long, slender neck, spikes on its spine, big, leathery wings and scales all over its body. A long, spiked tail lazily waved above the ground. Tentacles sprouted here and there from its body and wiggled eerily through the air. Its eyeless head consisted of three parts. One upper head and a two parted lower jaw. They were seamlessly closed, which gave the beasts head a torpedo-like shape. Suddenly it opened its maw and rows upon rows of theeth becmae visible in either part of its mouth. Three slender, pink tongues rose from the depths of its maw and a foul stench of decay and death filled the area.

A cough, which he wasn't able to hold in escaped Harrys muoth and thus was released rather loudly.

The monsters head whipped around and a myriad of glowing purple lights appeared on its entire body, bar its head. The lights seemed to focus and Harry froze.

 _Eyes_ , it suddenly ocurred him. _It has eyes all over its body!_

 _ **SKREEEEEEEEEEE**_

A primal shriek full of joy and malice tormented Harry ears and the thing charged. And while it charged, Harry was finally able to estimate its size; it was easily as big as a truck, if maybe not even a bit bigger.

 _Fuck! I have to get away from here!_

The thing came more and more near with every passing second and Harry couldn't move a muscle! _WHY CAN'T I MO-_

 _A_ l of his thoughs were put to a halt when suddenly-

 **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUMBLE!**

The entire earth quaked. Everything shook and Harry lost his halt on the rocks. With a loud cry of terror and fear he slid down into the (apparently deeper than he estimated) hole, not noticing the pained crys of the formely gleeful dragon, as it was brutally ripped apart by an even bigger and more terryfinging beast, which was lured out of its lair by the numerous loud shouts and noises. What exactly was awakened there though is better not revealed. We don't want everyone present here to get mad of terror, do we?...


	7. Important Notice

**Hey guys. I know, it's been a very long time. I'm sorry, but I'm gonna be rewriting this story. If you want to read it, the name is "Into the Void".** **Hope to see you over there!**


End file.
